


Terrible

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Conversations, Crushes, M/M, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ushijima emerges from the locker room in street clothes a few minutes later, he looks surprised to see Oikawa there. Oikawa ignores the look, brushes off the surge of irritation he feels, and says Ushijima's name, just to make it very clear he's here to talk to Ushijima before Ushijima can go off with that absurdly long stride of his; the very last thing in the world that Oikawa wants is to run after Ushijima. He simply won't do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2016, bonus round 4.

"I'll catch up to you," Oikawa says to Iwaizumi, stopping to lean against the wall as they come out of the locker room. "I want to talk to Ushijima about his attitude and what he said to that freshman today."

Iwaizumi's eyebrows go up and Oikawa is sure he's in for some choice words, probably along the lines of how this is akin to the pot calling the kettle black, but when Iwaizumi opens his mouth, he only says, "Okay." As he turns to go, he shoots Oikawa a look that's probably meaningful, but Oikawa doesn't dwell on the meaning as waits for Ushijima to come out.

When Ushijima emerges from the locker room in street clothes a few minutes later, he looks surprised to see Oikawa there. Oikawa ignores the look, brushes off the surge of irritation he feels, and says Ushijima's name, just to make it very clear he's here to talk to Ushijima before Ushijima can go off with that absurdly long stride of his; the very last thing in the world that Oikawa wants is to run after Ushijima. He simply won't do it.

Ushijima isn't walking off, though. He's looking at Oikawa like he's waiting for Oikawa to say something, and Oikawa remembers he's said Ushijima's name. "Go a little easier on the new kid," he says, looking Ushijima in the eye. "Not everyone has your god-given talent. It's not so easy for everyone. Some people have to work hard, have to struggle and _fight_ for everything they get, you know?"

Something mixes with the surprise that flashes across Ushijima's face this time, and again Oikawa has to suppress his irritation. He already got a look from Iwaizumi when he said he was going to say something to Ushijima. Why is it so unimaginable that Oikawa would want to look out for his underclassman?

"You don't think I work hard?" Ushijima says.

It's Oikawa's turn to express surprise. He doesn't even try to hide it as he sort of goggles at Ushijima. "I know you work hard." He's not giving Ushijima a compliment. It's a fact, an indisputable fact, that Ushijima works harder than almost anyone else on the team.

Ushijima nods thoughtfully. "Then—is it that you think I don't think _you_ work hard?"

Oikawa's gaze narrows as he considers Ushijima standing there. He has known Ushijima for long enough now to conclude with some confidence that Ushijima has no sense of humor, so this can't be a joke, he can't be messing with Oikawa. 

"No," Oikawa says, keeping his gaze narrowed, "you've made it abundantly clear through the years that you think I work hard."

For some reason Ushijima smiles at that. _Smiles_. Oikawa glances off as he pushes down the unexpected heat that tries to rise to his face.

"Does my admiration for you bother you?" Ushijima asks and Oikawa looks at him again, fully on guard. 

The smile is gone but Oikawa keeps his guard up. "No." He wonders how they've drifted so far off point, from what Oikawa wanted to talk about to Ushijima's apparent favorite subject; he didn't know Ushijima was such a conversational master manipulator.

A few wordless seconds have ticked by. Ushijima is still looking at him and he's still looking at Ushijima. "I can't read you," Oikawa decides to say into the silence.

"We've played together enough, played against each other enough back in high school and in intrasquads here, that you and I both know that isn't true," Ushijima says, matter of fact. "You're an expert at reading me."

Oikawa shakes his head. "On the court, sure," he acknowledges. Then he hears himself say, "Is that all there is to you? The volleyball court and nothing else?"

He doesn't know why he asked that, doesn't know what sort of response he's looking for, but it's not for Ushijima to lean in and kiss him.

It's sloppy and off-center, half the kiss off his mouth on the side of his face, tongue sort of flailing around against him.

When Ushijima steps back, breaking the kiss, Oikawa opens his eyes and gives Ushijima a studied look. "That was—"

"Terrible," Ushijima says.

" _Terrible_ ," Oikawa agrees.

For some reason, Ushijima smiles again; this time Oikawa doesn't notice the heat rising to his face until it's too late. "I'll get better with practice," Ushijima says, smile once again gone. "And a good teacher."

Ushijima is looking at him and Oikawa looks back. Looks at Ushijima's face, which is serious like always but also has a hint of smile and something else that Oikawa can almost recognize but can't quite read...

"I'm going to dinner with Iwaizumi," Oikawa says as he turns and starts off, doesn't look back over his shoulder. "You can come too, if you want. The two of you could have fun teaming up against me about _my_ attitude."

With that unfair stride of his, it doesn't take Ushijima long to catch up.

At the restaurant, Iwaizumi looks up at the two of them when they arrive at the table. "About time," he says, looking down as he reaches for a piece of the tempura he went ahead and ordered on his own. 

They weren't _that_ far behind in getting here and Oikawa feels like there's a double meaning to Iwaizumi's words, but he doesn't let himself dig into it as he sits down and helps himself to a piece of tempura. 

Ushijima sits across from him and Oikawa makes a note that he seems to be into tempura too as pops a piece into his mouth, obscuring a flash of smile.


End file.
